Lake
by Chainlinks
Summary: Seamus is basking in the sun. Dean and Blaise would rather he played in the lake. Slash.


Author's Note: Warnings for a bit of threesome action between our boys Blaise, Seamus and Dean. Be warned: Kissing of the mostly-naked variety lies ahead. 

Lake

It wasn't that Seamus had never gone swimming before. It had a lot more to do with the fact that he'd never gone swimming in a lake that had a giant squid and a colony of merpeople and hinkypunks and kappas and who knew what else was in there?

"Seamus, you aren't scared, are you?" Blaise teased from the shallows.

"I am a Gryffindor," Seamus said in his most dignified tones. "We don't get scared. I'm just a bit cautious about this whole thing."

"Come on, Seamus, there's nothing to be scared or cautious about," Dean protested. "Would I be in here if there was something to be worried about?"

"First year, you wanted to see the giant squid up close, so you jumped in. Second year you thought the Chamber of Secrets might be under the lake, so you went looking for it. Third year you thought Sirius Black might be under the lake, so you went looking for him. Fourth year you wanted to see the mermaid city for yourself, so you went looking for that, too! Fifth--"

"Okay, okay!" Dean shouted, laughing. "We get the point. Now come on! The water's great and you're probably sweltering out their in the sun."

"No," Seamus said simply. He spread himself out comfortably on one of the towels he'd brought along specifically for this purpose, looking out across the lake and decidedly not paying attention to his boyfriends. Predictably, Blaise splashed him to get his attention. Seamus flicked the water out of his hair with a shake of his head and looked back towards Blaise, a sharp retort already on his lips when suddenly, all of his thought processes were violently interrupted.

Blaise and Dean were kissing. It had been tempting enough when they'd stripped to their boxer shorts, jumped in and resurfaced with little rivulets of water emphasizing their each and every oh-so-lickable curve. Now though?

"That is so unfair," Seamus muttered petulantly. He pulled off his shirt and trousers and lay them next to his shoes before jumping in to join his boyfriends.

Dean pulled away from Blaise, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Decided to join us, did you?"

Blaise ran a hand through Seamus' wet hair back-to-front, letting damp strands settle on Seamus' face. "Of course he did. How could he resist after that show we put on?"

"I wasn't," Seamus protested. "I mean, someone had to stop you. Anyone could have seen!"

"Like that stops you," Dean snorted. "Who was it who suggested the astronomy tower on a Friday night? You'd have to be an exhibitionist to suggest that."

Seamus blushed. "The astronomy tower and the lake are two very different things," he insisted.

"So you're saying that we should stop everything we we're doing? No more kissing until we're back in the relative privacy of a broom closet?" Blaise asked, moving close behind Seamus.

"Well, I never said -- stop breathing on me like that! It tickles," Seamus said shakily.

"You're always so ticklish," Dean said with a laugh. His fingers ghosted over Seamus' ribs. Seamus' gasp was less of a tickle-induced kind of thing than a turned-on kind of thing.

"Neither of you are playing fair," Seamus protested, trying to wriggle away from the two sets of hands that were now latched onto him.

"Slytherins don't play fair," Dean whispered, his breath tingling where it touched. He smirked at Blaise, daring him to refute this fact.

"And from my experience, neither do Gryffindors," Blaise just agreed with a laugh as he pressed closer to Seamus.

Blaise's mouth fell onto Seamus' neck, just at the pulse point. At that exact moment, Dean's hands moved up Seamus' chest in the same flurry of small, quick movements he used in sketching. Seamus' knees buckled almost instantly. Dean let him slip under the lukewarm water for just a moment before pulling him back up, pushing him against Blaise so that he'd have something to lean against.

"Can we go inside? We can use the storage closet again, if you like. Or the dorms, since no one's there, probably. Or just somewhere else?" Seamus pleaded.

"Why would we do that? Blaise asked, mumbling against the skin of Seamus' neck. There was water on the tips of his eyelashes because Blaise had refused to relinquish his neck when Seamus had slipped underwater. Dean stared at those drops, memorizing them for the next time he held his sketchpad.

"We should do that," Seamus said, but then broke off in a moan, slipped underwater, and pulled himself back up. "For two very important reasons. The first is that I'm going to drown unless we step out right now. And the second is that there's a crowd of second years staring at us."

Neither Blaise nor Dean looked up to confirm the bit about the second years. They heard the sudden burst of nervous giggles and the steps of a group of small people fleeing the scene.

"Well, now that we've tarnished the pure minds of Hogwart's future generations, I suppose it can't hurt to go back to that supply closet. It really is a nice supply closet, right Blaise?" Dean said hurriedly, a dark blush ghosting over his cheeks.

"You Gryffindors are all alike," Blaise snorted. He shoved Dean underwater and kissed Seamus hard. He then proceeded to give the Gryffindor boys a very good reason not to get out of the lake.


End file.
